Shattered Memories
by JoannaBanana91
Summary: It was the night of Phil and Keely's graduation party, and they were so happy that they never would have guessed the horrible event that would soon come to the party. Come Midnight, their lives would be changed forever.I'm not good at making summaries...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok, first of all I actually started this story on RUS (Raviv Ullman source) but since the site disappeared, my story is now gone..so I'm making all of this up from memory...and if you remember my story, then you'll notice the title and some things are different...

Chapter one: Graduation Party disaster

Phil, Keely, Owen and Via were so busy having a good time, that they forgot to pose for a picture in the photo booth. Keely directed them to the photo booth and they all made goofy faces. They were at the finest hotel in Pickford, and their graduation party was being held there.

"Wow, I can't believe that we finally graduated." Phil said as they got out of the photo booth.

"Yeah, and I can't believe your from 2121!" Owen said almost too loudly.

"SHHH! Man, just get over it. Your lucky everyone is having way too much of a good time to notice." Phil angrily whispered to him.

Unfortunately, not everyone was having a good time...

It was almost midnight, and everyone was counting down just for fun, and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via gathered around everyone to join everybody in the countdown.

" EVERYBODY READY!" Mr.Hackett yelled over the microphone. Everyone yelled, "Yeah!", in reply and it began,

"10...9...8...7..6..5..4...3...2...1..HAPPY-"

But no one had time to finish that last part, because as soon as they all said "one", the ground started to shake, starting out slow, but getting faster and faster.

Everyone started to scream, and Keely ran to the doorway with Owen and Via, and didn't notice that Phil got his shirt stuck on a nail that was sticking out of the wall. Keely turned around and she saw that Phil was in trouble, so she ran off to go help him.

Via tried to hold her back, but she wasn't succesful.

Keely tried her best to get the nail or the shirt away from Phil, but she only had a limited amount of time. Although she was not about to leave her boyfriend behind either, so after what felt like days, she finally got Phil's shirt away from the nail. However they were too late as a pile of heavy books (a/N: when I say heay, I mean really heavy...) headed their way...

"PHIL...KEELY..LOOK OUT!" Via and Owen yelled at them.

The books were coming too fast, and all they could do was cuddle close, but that didn't stop the books from hitting them anway..

(A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Yeah so review you must..and I will have chapter two up sooner than you think)


	2. Chapter two: Unforgetable Results

**(A/N: Ok..not really sooner than you think..but..)**

**Chapter two:Unforgettable results**

Phil and Keely's parents' were in the waiting room pacing the floor, while Owen and Via sat down, nervously tapping their feet.

They heard a door slam, someone's footsteps, and then someone walking toward their hallway. They thought it was the doctor, but no it was only Tia..and Seth.

"Tia? I thought you moved sweetie." Keely's mom asked her.

"I did, but I saw the news, and I had to rush over here."

"The accident happened around midnight..and it's 8:00 A.M." Keely's mom replied glumly.

"Ha..like I said, I rushed over here." Tia replied nervously.

" I told you we should have left as soon as I called you." Seth whispered angrily to her.

Nervous, Tia went to go introduce herself to a very gray looking Owen and Via.

"Um..hi, you're Via right? And you're Owen right? Keely wrote about you two in the letters she sent me."

Via and Owen were too distracted to notice anything that Tia was saying. Seth rolled his eyes and said,

"Tia, you don't know when to keep your yap shut do you?" Tia gave Seth an evil glance, and they sat down to wait for the doctor like everyone else.

Finally the doctor came out, and everyone rushed right to him.

"Okay..I have good news, and some bad news. The good news is...they're fine, they had to be heavily bandaged, but they are fine."

Color reappeared on everyone's faces, and everybody sighed with relief.

"Oh, well...the bad news can't be that bad , now can it?" Mr. Diffy said with a laugh.

"Yeah..that's where you're wrong. You see it's interesting, but I think they both may have gotten ammesia..I just don't know what they forgot, because they are still sleeping." Everyone shuddered at the thought that Phil and Keely might not even remember them...

**: 12:00 P.M:**

Phil and Keely were finally awake, and they're families rushed over to tell them how happy they were that they were alive.When they're families left, Owen, Via, Seth, and Tia split up and decided to find out if the doctor was right and if they really did forget anything.Owen and Seth were with Phil, and Tia and Via were with Keely.

" So..Keely, that was some fall you had last night. I'm sure it was worth rescuing Phil though." Via said to a tired looking Keely.

"Uhh..who's Phil?" Keely asked her.

Tia and Via started to laugh as if they thought she was joking. Keely pretended to laugh along, but anybody could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Ha..guys really I'm serious..I've never met anyone named Phil.I can't even remember last night,and I'm fully awake now.." She was right, the color was back in her face, and she was talking as if nothing happened. Via started to lose all self-control...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-"...

**: In Phil's room:**

"- CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Owen yelled at Phil.

Seth and Owen were having the same problem as Via and Tia, and they weren't having the best luck either.

"Ow...that was loud..yeah, I don't know who Keely Teslow is. I don't remember last night, the only thing I remember is going to school at H.G. Wells, you guys know my secret, but I don't remember anyone named Keely Teslow. It's kind of a weird name now that you mention it."

Owen looked like he was ready to rip his hair out of his skull. Nothing was getting through to Phil...NOTHING. Owen went over to Phil, and he started to shake Phil persistently, kind of like a burglar or theif would do to someone at a bank.

"Listen you! You have A GIRLFRIEND NAMED 'KEELY TESLOW' GET OVER IT. SHE KNOWS YOUR SECRET! IS THAT CRYSTAL CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YA!"

Phil didn't say anything, and he only raised his eyebrows way up into his hair.

Owen left, and as he did, he slammed the door behind him...

**:Back in Keely's Room:**

Via couldn't take it anymore. She left without waiting for Keely to answer, and she bumped into a tall guy as she walked out.

It was only Owen. Via smirked slightly and looked up at him.

"So...let me guess. He doesn't know who Keely Teslow is huh?"

Owen nodded down at her.

"Yep..so..What do we do?"

Via sighed and they slowly walked down the hall together.

"I don't know...I mean, we should stop yelling at them, I mean I did hear you because Keely's door was open a little."

"Yeah, I guess I got a little mad." Owen rubbed the back of his neck, embarassed.

"Yeah...me too. I guess the answer is obvious. If they are meant to be together, they'll remember each other in no time. I've heard that some cases of ammesia go away in a few days." Via tried to sound hopeful, but she was secretly being negative about them remembering each other in a few days, which was a trait unlike herself, because usually she was a very happy person...

**(A/N: ok, sorry for the OOC (out of character, in case you ever wondered what it stood for) Via,Tia,Owen,and Seth. I just wanted to make it more interesting. So review! Oh and constructive, non-flaming reviews are accepted..:D**


End file.
